


Halloween Party

by flowerpower0809



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween Costumes, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpower0809/pseuds/flowerpower0809
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The police department are having a Halloween everyone has to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Major Crimes story for Halloween.

Its Halloween and the whole department are having a Halloween party; Chief Taylor organised the whole thing, Different departments who were lucky enough to not have a case or reserved officer not having to go on a drive along are all order to go unless they had a really good reasons.

Some of Sharon’s team members were not happy (Provenza, Buzz, Sanchez), They were even more annoyed when they found out that each department had a theme picked out for them and theirs was Disney. Since no one was choosing their Disney characters, Sharon decided she was going to pick everyone characters out with a bit of help from Patrice. 

Sharon-Maleficent, film Maleficent Which goes well with because at first she mean and no one liked her and now she nice and everyone likes her.

Flynn-Captain Jack Sparrow Film Pirates of the caribbean 

Provenza-Judge Frollo Film The Hunchback of Notre dame 

Patrice-Ursula Film The little mermaid 

Buzz-Peter Pan Film Peter Pan (Including tights)

Tao-Genie Film Aladdin 

Sykes-Pocahontas Film Pocahontas

Sanchez-Anger Film Inside Out 

That was 2 weeks ago and now it 19:30 and the party has started. 

The party is all the way through the corridors into each different rooms, Everyone was dressed up like movie serial killers, tv characters etc… 

Sharon and Andy were already at the party drinking some halloween punch they were in the murder room which is full, but not that full that others can’t come in. 

The first person they see is Dr Morales entering the room wearing old posh clothes walking to them both.

“Captain Raydor, Lieutenant Flynn or should I say Maleficent and Captain Jack Sparrow, Good Job on the costumes”

“Well, Thank you doc and may I say you’re looking very old fashion can guess that you’re an old fashion style vampire?” Sharon asked “That you are correct, I went to a halloween party 3 days ago so I thought I’ll just wear this again instead of buying another one”

In order next was Tao, Sykes, Sanchez who all came together; Tao and Sanchez did get laugh at because of their red and blue faces but they also laughed it off because it is a funny and plus theres probably others looking worst then they are.

“Wow, I can’t believe you came, I mean I could see Tao coming but you Sanchez” Flynn explain “Yeah well I thought theres gonna be people with worst/embarrassing costume plus I wanted to see Buzz as peter pan wearing tights” Sanchez at the laughed.

“Wait, How did you get Buzz to wear tight” “Just told him if he doesn't another ride alone with Provenza” Sharon answers.

Just then Patrice walks in wearing her Ursula costume.

“Patrice” Sharon shouted, Hearing her name she looks over to see the team.

Walking to them she say’s “Hey guys” Everyone says hey back “Wow Patrice your costume so exactly like the one on broadway” Morales say’s “That’s because I have a friend who a costume designer for broadway and she made this special for tonight, See” She grabs on the two tentacle pulls it up. Pushing thought the side tentacles was Provenza who was not wearing the right costume.

“Lieutenant, Where is your costume?” Sharon asked “I changed it and before you asked this does have something to do Disney” “So what are you?” Sykes asked “I’m Walt Disney, See with the hair gel back and the moustache” 

They all could see it now. It wasn’t what Sharon had asked him to wear but she had to admit that it was better then what she came up with.

“So guys you all having fun?” Taylor came behind them wearing an astronaut costume, No one was answering. 

“Well, We’ve just got here but so far its be good” Tao explain “Good, Good. Wheres Buzz?” Taylor asked 

They looked around noticing that Buzz was still not here, 19:20 enters the arrival of Buzz Watson wearing his Peter Pan hat and a long brown coat?

“Buzz where is your costume? I did say you would have to go on another ride along with Provenza if you didn’t where your costume” “Actually you said if I didn't wear the tight I would have to go on another ride along with Provenza. I am wearing the costume under this coat which I am not taking off”

They all encourage him to take his coat (More threats then encouragement) He finally takes his coat off to reveal his Peter Pan outfit with the green tights. 

“Woohoo” “Yeah, yeah, All right ” Buzz says. Everyone then gets their phones out and takes photos which Buzz is not happy with. 

After everyone gets a photo of Buzz, Rusty finally gets to the party; When seeing Buzz all he could do was laugh and recording him along with everyone else.

“So Rusty who are you meant to be?” Tao asked “Guess” 

They all have a good look at Rusty from top to bottom; They could see he looked familiar but for the life of them they couldn’t think what.

“Ok let say it out loud. The clothes, the hair, the Jacket, the video camera… Wait a minute your Buzz”

“Yes” 

Now they could see it, Even Buzz was surprise he didn’t get it. Now seeing Rusty again he notices that he had the same clothes another reason he should had guess it. 

1 hour later the murder room was starting to get filled up with more people which means that some where going to be sitting on the desk so Provenza and Patrice moves over to his desk and stays there, Everyone else spread out but sticked together.

Buzz and Rusty and Morales went to Buzz desk, Tao, Sanchez and Sykes are near Sharon offices and Sharon and Andy is no where to be seen. They all got something eat and drink except for Sykes who was trying to get something to eat had guys start to talk/flirt with her when she got close to the table so she ended up giving up and stayed with Tao and Sanchez. 

It was now 21:10 and everyone was now getting bored but Taylor wasn’t letting anyone leave because off how much he paid for the food, drinks and games like apple bobbing and the photo booth he’s rented and halloween bowling etc… He wouldn’t let them leave until they’ve have been played, used, drink and eating (Which so far no one had sed the photo booth and just a few had played on the games) plus they couldn’t leave because the corridor is full of people and also no one could get past or even wanted to try, So they all decided to sneak to the break room which lucky for them the corridor to the break room was empty so they could get their without being seen.

“So how long do we have to stay here for?” Rusty asked “Until the corridor has gone down bit that we can go and leave the party”

They’ve all just got around the corner to the door of the break room.

“I’ll just text Sharon and Andy to let them know where we are” Sykes say’s

But before she could get her phone out of her bag the break room door opens, Coming out are Sharon and Andy, Both costume scruff, Sharon horns on the side and her lipstick smudge. With Andy his wig is on the wrong way round along with his hat.

Everyone were just staring at them as they were staring at the team. 

“I’m… just heading back to the party” Sharon says as she quickly walks away, “Me too” Flynn says as he also runs away from the team. 

Now their all looking at the door to the break room.

“I’m not sure about you guys but the party has become more apparelling to me. I’m heading back” Provenza says, As he and Patrice walks away from the now contaminated room, Everyone else bumped into each other as they make their way up the corridor to get back to the party.

No one will ever be able to go into the break room again without thinking about what Sharon and Andy did in there and where they did it.

 

HAPPY HALLOWEEN

**Author's Note:**

> Plz Comment. Thank U :)
> 
> Their Costume 
> 
> Sharon costume- http://img.costumecraze.com/images/vendors/leg/DP85063-001-Womens-Maleficent-Costume-large.jpg
> 
> Andy- http://images.ceobycody.com/0011490_xLarge.jpg
> 
> buzz-http://images.halloweencostume.com/products/5087/1-1/deluxe-adult-peter-pan-costume.jpg  
> Swap the trousers with tights http://www.allfancydress.com/images/products/zoom/Mens-Green-Tights.jpg
> 
> Patrice But smaller-https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/67/e7/51/67e75100906b7bcbfebd136eaea1d198.jpg  
> Sykes- http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/41q4FYhHUkL.jpg
> 
> Tao with a blue face- http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51mD2KOkB4L._UX385_.jpg
> 
> Sanchez is just a suit with read face paint on his face and arms
> 
> Provenza is also wearing a suit with his hair gel back and wearing a fake moustache.
> 
> Morales- http://cdn.heavencostumes.com.au/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/s/m/smf-31990-men_s-victorian-dracula-halloween-vampire-costume-front-700.jpg
> 
> Taylor- http://www.fancydressshack.co.uk/admin/ProductImages/astronaut-costume-in-white-men-s-1-large.jpg
> 
> Rusty- http://majorcrimestv.net/wp-content/uploads/2011/10/216-buzz-fritz-hq.jpg


End file.
